


I Thought You Wanted To Be Gay...

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, crystal pepsi, honestly just the boyfs being gay dorks at lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: "I thought you wanted to be gay but you just wanted Crystal Pepsi!"





	I Thought You Wanted To Be Gay...

**Author's Note:**

> based on an interaction between me and my best friend a few years ago that I just remembered and it made me think of the boyfs so I just made a quick little drabble and made it a bit gayer

The whole Squip Squad was hanging out as usual at lunch, all chatting happily about various topics; play rehearsal, classes, video games, etc. and the inseparable couple that was Jeremy and Michael were sitting next to each other, sharing their food like they did with most things.

Jeremy had just taken a sip from a bottle of Crystal Pepsi and set it back down on the table and Michael reached his hand out, not looking at him or stopping his conversation with Jenna. Jeremy, assuming he wanted to hold his hand, obliged and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

The taller boy paused his conversation and looked at Jeremy, taking his hand away to gesture to the soda they were sharing, “No, I wanted my Crystal Pepsi.” he laughed as Jeremy blushed and grabbed the soda.

“I thought you wanted to be gay but you just wanted Crystal Pepsi!” He shouted in a false tone of betrayal as he refused to hand over the drink, causing a those in their group who actually noticed to laugh. 

“I love you Jer, but give me my Crystal Pepsi!” he fought to get it from Jeremy, but he was holding it out of reach of his boyfriend, now the whole squad was paying attention and laughing at the shenanigans. Michael pulled Jeremy in for a kiss, catching him off guard and grabbing the soda while he was distracted, pulling away and holding the bottle up in victory. “Ha!”

Rich started clapping and the others in the group joined in, drawing the attention of a few others. Jeremy, who was blushing profusely, pouted and crossed his arms in the most adorable way. “Fuck you.” he said with no actual harm behind the words.

“I mean, I know you want to, you horndog, but that’ll have to wait til we get home.” Michael winked obnoxiously at his boyfriend as he took a victory sip of the clear soda.

“MICAH!!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
